Injustice: forgiveness
by Deathwatchcommando
Summary: After the events of injustice gods among us Damian Wayne son of bruce Wayne also known as the batman, reflects on his betrayel of his father and he wishes he can be with him again, join Damian as he is forgived by his father and takes the mantel of Robin again, but what happens when a skull shaped ship attacks earth?, might me robrae later on


In a prison for meta humans, a young man was sleeping in his cell, this mans name was Damian Wayne, son of batman and betrayer to him. Damian bolted upright and had swear on his forehead, he rose his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, tears where shown in them "why did it have to happen? Why did I throw it!" Damian shouted "shut up" a guard said to him while passing his cell, Damian stood up and went to the energy wall, "why didn't dad have do this to me?" Damian banged his head on the energy wall, a door opened up down the hall and footsteps where heard, Damian looked down and there he saw the Batman his father, "dad!" Batman didn't even acknowledge him but store al the way to superman.

Damian watched as batman talked to superman, Bruce friend around and walked back but this time damian shouted but as loud as ben could "dad would you just please listen to me for once!" Bruce stopped walking anencephaly turned to Damian "we have nothing g to talk about" and he continued walking "you know that I would never kill Dick anencephaly you know that! If there's was a way I would bring him back even if I had to die to do it!" Bruce stopped walking and started to walk to Damian, he stopped in front of the cell and Damian continued "the only reason I wanted to join superman was because I didn't want dick or you to have to keep fighting criminals! I didn't want you or dick of die!, and when you cast me off because of dicks death I went to the only place I couldn't go and that was to superman! Just please I know you hate me and what I had done but please if there is anything I could do I would do it! Not just to make you proud but also dick!" Damian let his tears fall while Bruce just stood there.

Bruce continued to stare while Damian quietly seeped to himself, Bruce then looked to the key pad and pressed a button opening the cell, Damian who didn't realise jumped when he felt a hand on husband shoulder, father and son stared at each other until Damian moved and hugged Bruce, Bruce was surprised but he slowly lowered his arms anencephaly hugged his son, the guards where shocked when they sa Athen batman hugging a prisoner, Damian still let the tears fall but he looked up to husband father "could you forgive me?" Bruce stared at hienz biological son the brother the Misty unexpected thing happened, the batman smiled "Damian, you know incna never forgive you've for what happened to dick" Damian lowerd his head "but I forgive you for everything else" Damian smiled "thank you!" Ben juggernaut Bruce even harder "dad, would you accept me to be... to be robin again?" Batman thought for a while "of course welcome backcourt to the bar family Damian Wayne" damian smiled "tha k you've father, one question tho how long wil it take Fien me to get out of here?" Bruce chuckled "a couple of seams at the the most" Damian nodded and stood back while Bruce activate the shield door again, Bruce looked once more at his son then walked away "and dad!" Bruce stopped "I promise I wont kill a single person without your permission or act like a bastard again" Bruce nodes dand head and smiled "I'm looking forward to it" the batman then left the cell room endnote opened the door going out.

Damian smiled but ignored quickly vanished when he heard a voice " so you're joining the bat!" Damian turns down and saw cyborg "of course I am! Family come see first! And definitely before anything else even superman" cyborg growled "traitor" damian laughed "I was Not any more" Damian the layed down on his 'bed' anencephaly thought to himself 'dick would be proud of me, I will try anything to get him back, for me and form father' Damian smiled then closed his eyes this token dreaming about his family all reunited laughing together.


End file.
